Mugorism
The Mugorist gods revealed themselved to the orcs in the year 1, and so years are counted from this date, despite their worship being less and less common the further one travels from Hespor The Mugorist gods: · Atia. Death/Grave Domain. True Neutral, the shepherd of the dead into the next world. Personified as a shepherdess dressed all in black. Her symbol is a black feather, curved into the shape of a crook (simplified to a crook), symbolising shepherd-hood and the carrion crow. Areas include good death, the afterlife · Pyos. Death Domain. Lawful Evil, the bringer of disease who must be appeased. Personified as a plague-ridden old man. Symbol is a swirl of yellow and red. Areas include plague, medicine · Hidar. Knowledge Domain. Chaotic Good, the teacher of people who gave us language, and decided to give different ones to the different races. Personified as an androgynous figure with their face hidden by a book. Their symbol is the gall wasp, symbolising the source of ink and the danger of knowledge. Areas include literacy, education, honesty · Herptos. Knowledge Domain. Neutral Evil, giver of forbidden knowledge and seller of secrets. Personified as a small young woman dressed all in black. Symbol is the ear. Areas include secrets, propaganda, spies · Ifiius and Icmus. Life Domain. Lawful Good, the compassionate mother and Lawful Neutral, the vengeful father who give us life and expect good behaviour. Personified as a stern, long-bearded man and stern, rubenesque woman, stood back to back. Their symbol is the egg. Areas include the home, family, fertility · Niemis. Light Domain. Lawful Neutral, the sun and the moon, and the watchful protector. Personified as a man in full plate. His symbol is a buckler shield (simplified as 2 concentric circles). Areas include safety, justice, law, controlled fire · Guardis. Light Domain. Lawful Evil, the prideful one. Personification and symbol is a large, rectangular mirror. Areas include wildfire, pride, stubborness · Faunia. Nature Domain. True Neutral, the natural world. Personified as an elderly woman in dark-green robes. Her symbol is the oak leaf. Areas include farming, fertility, edible plants · Lella. Nature Domain. Chaotic Neutral, the wild beast. Personification is a naked, angry woman with a bow. Her symbol is the claw. Areas include wild animals, natural disasters, the untamed wilderness · Gobris. Tempest Domain. Chaotic Neutral, sometimes tameable, but ever at risk of treachery. Personified as a large, muscular man. His symbol is the lightning bolt. Areas include weather, war, betrayal · Namir. Trickery Domain. Chaotic Evil, the rebel. Personified as a young man with gold in his pockets. His symbol is two lines, which are not quite parallel. Areas include crime, lies, rebellion · Folos. Trickery Domain. True Neutral, the glutton. Personified as a fat, jolly man. His symbol is the cask. Areas include pranks, white lies, parties · Jiion. War Domain. Lawful Neutral, righteousness and revenge. Personified as a woman crouching with two swords. Her symbol is the half-sheathed dagger (simplified as two overlapping triangles). Areas include vengeance, justice, honour · Ekmir. War Domain. Neutral Good, the decision maker, working for the greater good. Personified as a middle-aged man in battered armour. His symbol is the cracked shield. Areas include righteous fights, tactics - Nanum. Forge Domain. True Neutral. A minor deity responsible for the creation of the gods' weapons, who introduced metalwork to mortals. Their symbol is the hammer. Areas include all craftwork and mining Creation Myth In the Beginning, there were the planes. From the chaos and emptiness emerged the three Titans; Gobris, Faunia and Niemis. Together, they created the Material Plane Gobris brings it water and motion Faunia brings it life and growth Niemis brings it warmth and light To rule over the new world, Gobris and Faunia make the gods! Ifiius and Icmus rule over everything, birthing Folos and Altier, who divide the world into the land of the living (ruled by Folos) and the land of the dead (ruled by Altier) Together, the four make orcs as an expression of their mission to make the world great, and create the other gods, Lella, Hidar, and Jiion, to help guide and protect them (I guess they made the rest of the humanoids too, probably) All was well, and the world was peaceful. Until Gobris fell in love with Neimis. Born from their union was the goddess Guardis, a mirror which reflected back upon Gobris his betrayal. Faunia in her anger cast out Gobris and Guardis, dooming them to reside in the space between planes.. Gobris is furious and tries to use the powers of Guardis to create his own family and gods But Gobris’ jealousy corrupts Guardis, and the new gods are born as twisted reflections of the originals. Pyos to Atia, Herptos to Hidar, Ekmir to Jiion, Namir to Folos. Together they brought pain, greed, and other evils to the world of men. Iffius, the mother, begged for compassion for the world, that their sins were not their own doing. Icmus, the father, argued they and the gods had grown complacent, and must suffer for their evils. They fight over it, each side getting the upper hand once a year, creating the seasons of summer and winter Festivals 1/1 New Year. Beginning of firstmonth and celebration of the life domain, celebrated with feasting and fireworks 1/2 Greenfest. Mid spring and celebration of the nature domain. Similar to Earth May Day 1/3 Battle Day. Celebrates the war domain and victories in past wars, and honours the fallen. Mock battles with prizes, tourneys 1/4 Studyfest. Celebrates the knowledge domain. Generally unmarked but some inns run trivia contests. School year ends 1/5 Storm Day. Celebrates the tempest domain More fireworks. People often get drunk and sing around bonfires in the town square. Plays are common, mostly tragedies 1/6 Glow. Celebrates the light domain. Mid-autumn. Bonfires and singing. Gift-giving is also common 1/7 Foolfest. Celebrates the trickery domain and is often celebrated by non-mugorists also Basically April Fool’s 1/8 Encroachment. Celebrates the death domain and midwinter. Etherium nears the Material Plane and communication with the dead/resurrection is easier. Spirits walk freely this night and offerings are given to the deadCategory:Religion